Pretending
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: I knew he would reaction so badly. If I did why did I tell him? Why did I tell Yoite that I loved him?


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: I knew he would reaction so badly. If I did why did I tell him? Why did I tell Yoite that I loved him?

**Pretending**

I'm such a fool. How could I do it. How could I tell my most inner thoughts to him. My heart beat pumped faster as I ran down the street. Warm tears rolled down my face and onto the tarred road behind me.

I knew he would reaction so badly. If I did why did I tell him? Why did I tell Yoite that I loved him? Could I not keep it bottled up any longer? Did I have a false hope that he loved me back? Probably. And the day started so good, well no, not really.

Blue eyes fluttered open focusing on his surroundings. Yukimi's couch with Miharu by his side. An IV was attached to his left blackened arm his coat and hat and shoes were neatly laid upon the floor.

Removing the IV from his arm he pulled down his sweater's sleeve and sat up with a groan. "Don't move." The king called out gently concern all of his face. "You pasted out in the middle of the street." Miharu placed his hand on the ninja's shoulders pushing him back to the couch.

"Sorry to be a burden."

"Don't worry just get better. Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"Don't worry over me, Miharu."

"I can't help it." The green gazed averted to his knees where his hands rested clenching the fabric of his shorts.

"Why? I'm nothing but a god of death."

"Because I love you." The kira user's eyes opened wide and all was silent.

"I should go." Throwing the blanket off he got up immediately ignoring the pain that shot though his body.

"Yoite wait! Where are going?!" The ruler reached out grabbing his arm. Harshly the assassin jerked away taking the nearest exit.

I continued to look for him. The hat wearing male had just woke up after three days of sleep he was to weak and most probably hungry to be out.

The biggest fear I had was his bad health the killer could be anywhere passed out in a street or in a fight. That fact was I couldn't even tell if the taller male went this way his trail was cold.

I couldn't hate him not even for crushing my heat and stomping on it. My feelings for him would never change. I was indeed hopelessly in love with the cold male.

I may not know much about him but I can tell he has been badly hurt in the past. Letting me into his heart probably really scared him. After all we where friends against his will. Both of us developed a strong attachment to the other. But we, well, now I suppose there is a chance that relationship is in danger.

"Yoite!" I cried out loud. A few children turned to look at me while the adults just ignored me trying to get their kids to stop gawking at me. My face was red I was tired from running and the emotional stress we were going through. However I couldn't give up no matter what.

With support from the wall I kept on walking, going forward. There weren't too many places he could be. Right? With a sigh I thought 'if I was Yoite where would I be?'

Someplace dark, alleys or in between crevices of buildings. Secluded from everyone, woods or an abandon area. There wasn't too many places like that around.

"Yoite!" I shouted again. I started asking random people if they saw this tall male in a tan hat. They all said no leaving me with nothing but a guess.

With a panoramic view I looked around maybe I could spot his hat on the floor it does happen to fall off a lot if he was in a battle. Nothing. Well it's not like he dropped of the face of the planet…I hope…

I began to sob again it hurt so much. Why did I have to opened my mouth?! If only I didn't he'd be with me at the apartment asleep or eating something I made. "Don't cry, Miharu. I'm not worth it." I could heard his voice in my head the light husky that was music to my ears.

Wait. That wasn't in my head. I looked down on the ground and sure enough the kira user was sitting in the shade of a giant tree. "Yoite!" If he wasn't already on the floor I would have tackled him. I threw myself at him and he reached out for me in a light hug.

I cried on his shoulder letting out all my stressed feelings. He rubbed my back soothingly and kept on repeated. "Don't cry Miharu."

I was happy he still thought of me as a friend either that or he was really uncomfortable that I was crying and wanted me to stop quickly. I wanted to kiss him, I want to so badly but I didn't. I couldn't take the chance of him running off again. I wanted to say something but no words would come out not that I had any thoughts in my mind to begin with. I was too scared to ruin this nice silence and I think he was too.

I was slightly shocked that when I stop bawling he still didn't let me go. Good to know he wasn't uncomfortable holding me. I shifted in his embrace so I could look up at him. His eyes were closed but they opened immediately when I moved.

I gazed into his lovely blue eyes; they held such sadness, anxiety, pain, concern for my well being.

"I love you."

"I know." He replied with such a straight face.

"Do you love me back?"

"…"

"Yoite?"

"…Miharu I…" All got quiet.

"Do I need to prove that I love you? I will!"

"Defiantly not, Miharu. You never have to prove yourself to anyone let alone me."

"Then what do I have to do?"

"Nothing." I laid my head back on his shoulder. I was getting nowhere with him so I just enjoyed our hug for as long as I could.

"Miharu…of course I love you, you're very important to me…" My eyes widened so I pulled back out to look at him. The older male was trying to hide his face with his hat. "There is just no point to our love." I felt my heart get stabbed by millions of daggers. How could he say something like that?

I averted my eyes now I couldn't look at him. He knew that comment hurt me so he pulled me close to his chest holding me so I couldn't get lose. "My wish is very important to me."

"I know. You're saying that you do have feelings for me but you still want your wish so their will be no point cause we'd only be a couple for a few days and when your gone it will hurt even more. But Yoite don't you think that's even more of a reason? If only just for a day let's forget everything but each other."

His azure eyes closed I think he was picturing what it would be like to be a couple without a care in the world. Then I pictured it too; it seemed real nice. "Can you just give up on your wish and live a nice quit live with my grandma and I? Or we can just keep walking together until we find a good place to live. Is your life that bad that you don't think I can help you." I placed my palm over his heart. He didn't flinch away from my touch.

He opened his mouth to respond but closed it immediately trying to pick out the right words. His hesitation made me frown of course he wouldn't forget his wish it was stupid of me to say something like that. I know I'm hurting him. Tears started to ran down my face again. "If just for an hour let's be happy."

"I would love that but won't it just hurt even more?" After wiping my tears away he actually kissed me. It was an innocent touch to my cheek but I didn't care it felt lovely.

"It will hurt no matter what. Just because you will go away doesn't mean my love will." He knew I was right and stayed silent. I received another kiss but to my forehead this time.

A cold gust of wind hit us. An orange leaf caught my attention as it flew by. Yoite glimpsed at the leaf then back to me noting the bumps on my arm. "Shall we leave?" He asked pulling me tighter into his warm arms.

"Yes." He stood up with my still in his arms. I was shocked he didn't put me down instead he kept me in his arm, bridal style. Before we were out in the little isolated area we were in I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. I smiled when he didn't pull away but kissed back. Let's pretend together if only for a little bit.

"I love you Yoite."

"I know."

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes now review I order it!


End file.
